


Last Goodbyes and Lies

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Series: Daughter of a Time Lord [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Parallel Universes, Pete's World, Post 2x14, Pregnancy, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose lies her way through her last goodbye with Ten and the Last of the Time Lords is carried on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbyes and Lies

“ **I’m burning up a supernova just to say goodbye…** ” The tall and lanky man in the brown pinstripe suit said.

The young blonde fought hard against her tears.

“So where are we? Where did the gap come out?” He looked around at the bay.

“We’re in Norway, about 50 miles outside of Bergen. This place, it’s called Darlig Ulv Stranden.” She spoke softly through her hoarse voice.

“Dalek!?” His face turned panicked.

“Darlig. It’s Norwegian for ‘Bad’. It translates as Bad Wolf Bay.” She shook her head at the irony of her sentence and smiled at the man’s now relaxed face.

The Doctor smiled eagerly at Rose wanting to tell her so much. “How long have we got?” She asked.

“Bout two minutes.”

“I can’t think of what to say.” She chuckled pushing the hair from her face.

The pair exchanged hopeful glances, knowing that this was their last moment together.

“You’ve still got Mr. Mickey then?” He asked looking past Rose at the trio standing by the Jeep.

“There’s five of us now – Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby…”  She looked deeply into his eyes.

“You’re not…” His face became a mixture of shock, sullen grief and happiness.

“No.” Rose laughed her way through this lie. “It’s Mum. Three months gone, more Tyler’s on the way.”

Rose couldn’t bear to tell him the truth; she could not bear to tell her beloved Doctor that she was in fact pregnant with his child. She knew the consequences if she had; The Doctor would tear down and destroy the entire Universe just to hold his child and be with Rose. 

They chatted more about what Rose was doing with her life now that she was in this Parallel world, in ‘Pete’s World’ as The Doctor called it.

“Am I ever going to see you again?” She choked through her falling tears. This entire moment was breaking her heart into pieces.

“You can’t.” Were his words. He wanted to comfort her, hold her but he was just an image to her.

“What are you going to do?” She wiped the tears away and the hair from her face. “Oh same old life, Last of the Time Lords.” He tried to sound happy not wanting to hurt her more than she was but his words, his title as ‘The Last’ burned deep inside Rose’s womb.

“On your own?” She sniffled. He gave her a small yet sullen nod.

“I L-“ She choked on her words. Rose was going to tell him everything but she caught herself at the last second.

“I love you.”  She hated herself as she said it, the words were true but not what she needed to say in that moment.

“Quite right, too. And I suppose… if it’s my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler…” His words faded along with his image.

She didn’t breathe; she had forgotten how to. What seemed like minutes passed by until she finally took a breath only enough to start sobbing again.

In the Tardis, tears streamed down The Doctor’s face as he closed his eyes. She was gone, the love of his life, Rose Tyler was gone.

Rose turned, still sobbing to face her mother. Jackie, the ever protective mother ran to her pregnant grieving daughter. The mother and daughter ran into each other’s embrace; Jackie held Rose quietly and stroked her hair.

“You didn’t tell him did you?” Jackie Tyler whispered into her daughter’s ear as she sobbed into her shoulder.

“I couldn’t mum, I tried to but I knew what he would do if I had, and… I wasn’t going to let him do that.” She sobbed harder than ever now.

Jackie motioned for Pete and Mickey to come and help her comfort Rose. The men rushed over and embraced the crying women warmly.

They knew, just like Jackie had, that Rose didn’t tell The Doctor. They knew from the moment Rose had told them she was pregnant three months prior that she wouldn’t.

Rose collapsed onto the sand from beneath the hold of the others. This was the worst moment of her life. Mickey reached down and picked Rose up into his arms, “Come on you, let’s get you two back home.” He carried her back to the Jeep following behind Jackie and Pete.

Mickey held Rose in his arms the entire way back to London. She slept the entire time, daring not to wake up because behind her closed eyes she was reliving all her moments with The Doctor. Including their last night together.

 

She walked up behind him with a cake in her hand, he has just returned from lighting the 2012 Olympic torch. They had wide toothy grins on their faces as she handed it to him, “Top Banana!” He bit into the cake.

“I can’t stress this enough, ball bearings you can eat – masterpiece!!” They rushed quickly against each other for a tight embrace, arms holding stuff around each other’s neck.

“Oh I thought I’d lost you.” Rose squeezed The Doctor tighter. “Nah, not on a night like this. This is a night of lost things being found. Come on.” He took her hand.

They talked about how he wanted to go to the games and how Rose said to him that it would always be just them in the end. The Doctor knew that it wouldn’t be forever but he hoped, he wished deep in his hearts that it would.

They stumbled into the Tardis after the watching the games, laughing and going on about it all. Rose was busy taking out her pigtails to notice The Doctor watching her intently. His eyes followed her movements, every step, every turn, every tiny little movement she made, he lapped up into his eyes.

When she had finally noticed him watching her, she blushed and took her jacket off, “What are you looking at?” All he did was smile at her with that adoring half smile of his.

“Well…” She pointed over her shoulder towards her room, “Suppose I should pop to bed then.” She turned her back to him and slowly walked toward her room.

“Rose.” He said breathless. She turned on her heel to find him right behind her, already taking her face in his hands to press his lips against hers. This was not the first time they have been together but it would be their last, unknown to them both at the time.

After a loving night of passion together, Rose asked The Doctor if they could go back to see her mum. That was the beginning of the end.

 

Rose Tyler was exhausted. Her eyes hurt, her chest was swelling ever single second, and her mind was still extremely fragile.

Mickey brought her into her room and set her on her bed. “I’ll get your bags, don’t you worry.” He was a saint, Mickey Smith. Through everything, he did love Rose even now knowing that they would never be together again.

Rose climbed off her bed, shucking off her jacket, she moved in front of the floor length mirror. She raised the lining of her shirt to reveal her growing belly. Her hands smoothed over it. She closed her eyes, just focusing on the feeling of her hand rubbing her belly. It was very soothing to both her and the baby.

She knew that this was not going to be a normal pregnancy, she was terrified at the possible outcomes. So far the pregnancy had been normal but this was a far from normal child. Half Human, Half Time Lord.

What exactly could the possibilities be? Would the child have two hearts, or just one? Would it contain vast and infinite knowledge of the universe and time much like its father, or be  a bit daft like its mum.

“Oh the things you will learn little one.” A stray tear fell from her eye. She began to sob again, crumpling on to the floor of her room. Mickey had come in with the bags to find her on the floor.

He sighed with a sullen half smile setting the bags down softly. He crouched down and crawled up next to her. Pulling her close, “Hey now, I do not think that is very healthy, all this crying.” He rested his chin upon her head. “You know, I’m glad I turned out a man, I don’t think I would handle all these hormones and emotions, no way.”

Rose laughed through her tears. “Thank you Mickey, really, thank you.” She looked up and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. “No problem, babe. That’s what I’m here for, you and the Little Boss.” 

 

Two months had passed since her final goodbye from The Doctor, it had been five months since she discovered she was carrying the now “Last of the Time Lords”.

Today was Ultrasound Day.

Jackie came into the Master Bedroom from the kitchen with a bowl of junk food for Rose. “Here we are then, lots of crisps and some sweets.”

Rose stepped out from Jackie’s extremely large walk in closet. She had just put on her first pair of ‘pregnancy jeans’ with an elastic waist band around them.  “Mum what do you think?” Rose fiddled with the band of elastic.

Jackie covered her mouth trying to fight back tears. “You look beautiful sweetheart.”

“Oh mum.” Rose grabbed a piece of chocolate from the bowl, “I’m the one who’s supposed to be an emotional wreck not you.” She held the chocolate bar in her teeth while she began to readjust her bra. “Well, I know I won’t ever have to pay for breast implants after this.”

A small kick came from her belly, “Oof. Well then I see you agree then.” Her hands came in close to her bump. She traced a small heart shape on her skin to tell the baby she loves it.

“Oh then, let me feel” Jackie pushed in close with grabbing hands. Another small kick came into the palm of Jackie’s hand. Her eyes lit up along with a wide smile. “I remember the first time I felt you kick, I was about five months like you are now.”

A shout came from downstairs, “Rose, Jacks, you ready up there? It’s almost time to go!!” Pete was pacing about downstairs being a nervous wreck. “Just a minute!” Jackie yelled down to him from the doorway.

Rose pulled a thin sweater over her.

She started to hum softly to the baby. “What are you humming?” Jackie asked handing Rose her purse.

“I’m humming the song of the Tardis.” The mother and daughter and unborn grandchild walked carefully down the large flight of stairs.

“The Tardis could sing?!” Jackie was always exasperated when it came to talk of the Tardis. “It did once, remember, right before The Doctor changed. The Tardis sang to me, and it’s like now, that is all I hear in my head. When the baby is restless, I start humming that song and it calms right now.”

Her swollen feet hit the bottom step, “Alright then ladies, off we go, and we are going to find out about if I need to buy pink or blue balloons.” Pete took Rose’s arm into his.

 

The new Torchwood was fully operational and under the command of Pete Tyler. This is also where Rose worked in order to keep herself, and her unborn baby close to anything that could be Doctor related. This is also where Rose was getting her medical and pregnancy help from. Her Ultrasound was very important not only to her but the entirety of the new Torchwood.

The child would not be harmed in any way, nor would it be used for any advancement in medical fields. The unborn Time Lord was the light of Torchwood, showing them that not all aliens are bad and they can be a blessing.

The room was warm but the table she had to lie on was very cool as was the gel being squirted on her stomach. Rose laid back some what uncomfortably as the technician geared everything up. Pete and Jackie stood eagerly to the left of the table.

Pete’s feet twitched wildly in his shoes. Jackie bit her lip nervously.

“Are you ready to see your baby?” the Technician asked.

Rose inhaled deeply, “Yes.”

Rose twitched as the device smoothed against her swollen stomach. The noises of the womb sang into her ears. The picture became clearer by the second.

There was a head, two small hands and small feet. A normal looking baby.

“And there she is.”

“She, you mean it’s a girl?” Jackie chirped.

Rose had forgotten to breathe, her eyes were fixed onto the screen. There were no words in her mouth, no words at all.

Pete put his forehead to Rose’s head. Planting a kiss on her hand that he held.

“Yes, this is a healthy baby girl, with… oh it looks like… two hearts.” The technician listened intently at the sound of dual heartbeats.

Rose’s hand covered her mouth and she finally breathe only to let out the happy sound of crying. “Doubly difficult, like her father then.” Jackie said as the room filled with laughter.

 

She cleaned her belly off and got readjusted once again. Rose rested her hands on her belly. She thought deeply at this new information.

Jackie and Pete were busy calling the Tyler family and friends telling them the news to notice Rose had waddled off.

She strolled down to the R&D Department where Mickey and Jake Simmonds were testing out new equipment.

“Careful boys, you might lose an eye playing with all those guns.” Rose advised them as she entered the room.

“And here she is, Mother Teresa and Little Boss.” Mickey put his weapon down onto the table making sure it was safely off before he hustled over to hug Rose.

Jake itched the back of his head and sat in his seat, “Well then, what’s the news? Does Mickey owe me fifty quid or what?”

“Pay up Mickey. It’s a Girl.” Mickey threw his arms into the air shouting loudly. Jake took a Comm-Radio into his hand, “Attention ladies and gentleman of Torchwood. It’s a girl, I repeat it is a girl.” The R&D Department began to echo with happy sounds and clapping.

Her back start to twinge with heat and strain so she took the nearest comfy office chair.

“Two hearts, Mick, she’s got two hearts just like her dad. I mean this makes me wonder if she can regenerate. It scares me Mickey, what is she capable of? I mean when she is growing up and something starts happening, I won’t have the answers. I wish The Doctor were here.”

Mickey crouched in front of her putting his hands on her belly, “Look, don’t be afraid, we will all help you and if a problem like that ever happens we will handle it together then, all of us.” He motioned to Jake and the on-looking workers.

She quickly changed the subject before she started to cry again, “So how is my other baby doing?” 

Jake’s ears perked up at the question, “Oh just fine. Still not operational but well, we will get it fixed up.”

Torchwood was trying to build their own version of the Tardis. It had been Rose’s idea. She wanted it to be a gift to her daughter when she grew up, knowing that she would not be satisfied with just one planet.  After all, she was her father’s daughter.

“Now that you know it’s a girl, have you thought of any names?” Jake handed her some leftover chips he had from lunch.

“Oh these are gorgeous, thank you.” Her eyes fluttered at the taste of the cold chips.

She swallowed the bit in her mouth before she answered him, “Yes I do have a name actually. I am going to name her after The Doctor’s home planet. Her name is going to be Gail-Freya Tyler.”

The dual hearted baby girl in her womb kicked hardly at the mention of the name. “Does that mean you like it?” Rose spoke down to her belly, “You like the name Gail-Freya?”

Mickey choked back a laugh, as Rose glared up at him.

“I know your daddy would approve. And I want you to know something, he loves you very much. One day, I promise you, that you will meet him. I don’t know when or how, but I promise you.”

She scratched her belly and began to hum the song of the Tardis again.

Rose was right though, Gail-Freya would meet her father soon because above the Torchwood building, high in the sky, all across space, _the stars were going out._


End file.
